


Sleeping with the Enemy

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Collars, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reproductive Coercion, Unhealthy Relationships, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Sleeping with Valdo scratched a very particular itch that Dandelion rarely wished to have scratched. When he wanted it he craved it with all his being, but those times were few and far between.Kinktober 2020: Omorashi, Watersports, Collaring, Humiliation, Hate Sex, Orgasm Denial,
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990090
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Sleeping with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> It’s borderline consensual non-consent. Dandelion knows fully well that it’s an abusive relationship but he participates anyone because he likes it, so take that as you will.

Sleeping with Valdo scratched a very particular itch that Dandelion rarely wished to have scratched. When he wanted it he craved it with all his being, but those times were few and far between.

So, even if Geralt disapproved of his hot and cold relationship with the other Troubadour, Dandelion refused to be kept from him.

If Dandelion wanted something, he was going to get it, one way or another.

That was how he came to be sprawled on his back on a narrow bed, his feet hanging over the sides. Valdo was kneeling between his legs, staring at him with cold, hungry eyes.

 _Gods he’s beautiful_.

The blonde haired bard curled his toes and whined, his cock throbbing helplessly.

Dandelion had shown up at Valdo’s apartment in the evening, uninvited. But he knew he’d be let in, and sure enough, Valdo had given him a thin-lipped smile and opened the door. No sooner had Dandelion entered then he’d been forced to strip, and had a large, knotted toy crammed in his ass. Valdo hadn’t even stretched him properly (he’d been wet and loose already, but not enough) and the burn from the pain had gone straight to his cock, filling him with hot, burning desire.

Then he’d been thrown on the bed and a given silent look had informed him that if he touched himself he’d be tied up. He had, of course, tried to touch himself, so Valdo had grinned and gone for his toys.

Valdo was, if nothing else, a bit old fashioned. He had strange ideas about Omegas and their place in society, the sort of idea that usually made Dandelion roll his eyes and walk away (unfortunately, Valdo was truly beautiful and Dandelion was nothing if not a lover of fine things). He kept all sorts of old equipment, from the days when Omegas had been nothing more than broodmares, and gods if it didn’t turn Dandelion on sometimes.

The Alpha fitted him first with a gag that held his mouth open, then snapped a collar around his neck. Cuffs attached to the collar and held his wrists against his neck.

But Dandelion knew the worst was yet to come, and that knowledge went straight to his cock, making him grow ever harder.

He whined and writhed, waiting for Valdo to get out the rest of his toys. _Please_ , he thought desperately. _Geralt is going to give me a sound scolding for this and perhaps even a whipping, so I had better enjoy it_. It wasn’t that Geralt controlled his sex life, but his one firm rule was that if Dandelion went to see Valdo he was supposed to tell him first. Unfortunately, the Witcher was currently hunting a gryphon to the north of town and Dandelion hadn’t wanted to wait.

Finally, _finally_ , Valdo went for the rest of his toys. Dandelion wiggled with excitement as the cuffs were snapped around his ankles which were then tied to the headboard on long chains. His legs were forced into a perfect split, putting his aching hole fully on display, ready to be mounted.

He whined through the gag.

Valdo’s hand rubbed over Dandelion’s stomach slowly, then finally spoke. “One day,” he said quietly, “I’m going to fill you with child, Julian. I’ll keep you tied just like this, as your stomach swells with my baby.”

Geralt claimed that Valdo had once tried to pay him to steal Dandelion’s birth control. It was admittedly, probably true, but Dandelion didn’t care, not when Valdo was touching him with his skilled fingers, tickling up the underside of his leaking cock and pinching his nipples.

Dandelion curled his toes and whimpered.

Valdo’s fingers moved down further, sliding past his cock without touching it. Grasping the base of the toy, he removed it with a harsh tug. Dandelion let out a muffled cry, but the pain lasted only a second before Valdo’s warm cock slid inside him.

The Alpha pressed all the way in, then pulled out slightly, then pressed back in. He fell into a steady rhythm, somehow managing to miss Dandelion’s prostate each time. It didn’t matter, the Omega was fully hard anyway, writhing beneath him and whining.

“Do you want my knot, Julian?” Valdo growled.

Dandelion nodded greedily, drool dripping from his open mouth. Valdo believed that his knot was a treat, that Dandelion would only get it if he earned it (otherwise, if Valdo was in the mood to knot and Dandelion hadn't earned it, he would knot his throat and leave his hole empty). 

“No,” said Valdo simply. He finished quickly, pumping Dandelion full of seed, but, true to his word, he pulled out, leaving Dandelion still hard, slick and semen dripping from his ass.

Valdo stepped away and Dandelion’s heart quickened, knowing what was coming. The next toy felt deceptively small as it went in, but Dandelion wasn’t fooled. Geralt would no doubt call it a torture device, and he honestly wasn’t far off. It hurt like _hell_ and Dandelion loved it more than Valdo's knot (not that he would tell the other).

Like the rest of Valdo’s collection, it was older than either of the troubadours, but unlike most of his toys, it was enchanted. Toys like it had once been used to punish young omegas or to ease them through heats before they were mated. Once inside they would swell up and mimic an alpha's knot, but Valdo's had been altered, and it swelled even larger than Geralt's knot, feeling as though it would shred his insides. Dandelion moaned as he felt it start to grow, but the pleasure was quickly overcome by pain.

As he writhed and whimpered Valdo unchained his feet, picking him up and sitting down with Dandelion in his lap. He pulled him close and began to rock him. Unlike most people who had accepted that Omegas were capable of being every bit as clever and mature as Alphas and Betas, Valdo remained convinced they should be treated like children. 

Dandelion curled into him willingly, leaning into the touch, however mocking the affection might be. Valdo popped a cork off a bottle of wine and took a sip, then dripped a bit into Dandelion’s mouth. He swallowed happily.

They drank their way through two bottles, curled together on Valdo’s bed, the Alpha pressing on Dandelion’s stomach as he whined from the pain of the toy. Soon though, the discomfort from the toy was joined by another discomfort, as he wiggled uncomfortably and pointed toward the water closet, hoping Valdo would get the hint and realize that he needed to pee.

Valdo seemed to understand, but he only gave Dandelion a mocking smile, pressing his fingers down firmly over the bard’s bladder. “Don’t you know to piss before you leave home? Didn’t your mommy teach you that?”

It was particularly cruel coming from Valdo, who knew full well that Dandelion had never known his mother.

He moaned and whimpered as Valdo continued to apply pressure. The Alpha’s other hand snaked down to rest over his cock, his thumb barely covering the slit.

Dandelion tried - he really, absolutely tried - but the pressure from the toy and Valdo’s hand was too much on his bladder. Tears of humiliation leaked out of his eyes as he finally let go, a weak stream of piss escaping his cock. Valdo’s hand kept it from getting on the alpha, instead it soaked Dandelion’s stomach and dripped between his legs.

His face was bright red.

Valdo sighed and shook his head. “What a naughty boy,” he said. “Gods, Julian, how do you still wet the bed, you’re nearly thirty. Do I need to purchase diapers for you?”

Dandelion shook his head quickly. That was further than even he wanted to take it, but he knew Valdo wouldn’t care what he said.

He was still wet and sticky as Valdo put his clothes back on him, ignoring the bards whines and attempts to fight against him. Once he was dressed Valdo slapped his ass, pulled the collar off, and - without waiting for a single word - shoved him out the door.

Dandelion could barely stand as he stumbled outside. His ass stung, his cock was still half hard, his intestines felt all wrong, and he desperately needed a bath. There was still enough alcohol coursing through his veins to make everything a bit fuzzy, and he had to think for a moment to remember the way back to his house. But before he could decide how best to limp back home, a strong arm wrapped around him.

“I knew I’d find you here, you fool bard,” Geralt murmured, ruffling his sweaty hair.

“Geralt!” Dandelion squealed. “Take me home!” His mind was already whirring, already coming up with a plan to keep Geralt from being angry with him. He’d play up the door, pitiful Omega, let Geralt realize how poorly Valdo had treated him - the Witcher could surely smell the piss on him - and convince Geralt to draw a warm bath for him. He’d get Geralt to join him in the tub, cuddle, rub up against him (and maybe get an orgasm, since he still hadn’t gotten one from Valdo), and just generally let Geralt spoil him. The Alpha would love it and forget that he’d told Dandelion to stay away from Valdo. To his addled mind, it seemed like the perfect way to get out of a spanking. “Pleaseee Geralt,” he whined.

The Witcher sighed, muttering about what a stupid slut Dandelion was, but he scooped him up willingly, holding him to his chest.

It was late, the streets dark and deserted, and no one saw them as they made they way home. Geralt didn’t even need to be prompted to put Dandelion in a bath, as soon as they got home he turned up his nose and informed him that he smelled horrid.

Dandelion was deposited straight in the tub, clothes and all, and Geralt poured a bucket of water over his head.

Cold water.

He immediately sobered up, shrieking, “Geralt!”

“Dandelion, I’ve begged you to tell me before you go looking for Valdo. That man is nothing but trouble. He does not care for you at all, only for the hypothetical children he believes you will give him.”

“I won’t have children, Geralt, I don’t even like them.”

“He’s not going to take no for an answer, Dandelion, don’t you see that?” Geralt began to unbutton Dandelion’s wet clothes, pulling them off the omega and tossing them aside. The Omega whined and shivered, pouting as Geralt poured more water over him. “He believes that you, as an Omega, are only a benefit to society so long as you bear children. Specifically, his children.”

“Geralt, he’s stupid and old-fashioned, but I can’t fault the quality of his cock. It's got a slight curve, you see-”

“He pissed on you, Dandelion.” Geralt grabbed a bar of soap and a rag, rubbing them together until it lathered. “You have half a dozen lovers in Oxenfurt alone, couldn’t you have gone to one of them if you were so horny?”

The bard decided it was best not to correct Geralt as to who’s piss it was (or the fact that he had more than half a dozen lovers in the city). “I wouldn’t go to him if I didn’t enjoy what he does. You of all people ought to understand that, after all Yennefer-”

Geralt shoved the bar of soap in his mouth. “Not another word,” he said sharply. “I won’t have you speaking ill of Yennefer.” He began cleaning Dandelion with the soapy cloth, his touch gentle as he rubbed it between his legs and over his stomach. But, despite Dandelion's hopeful look, he paid no more attention to the bard's cock than the rest of him (of course, the cold water had killed his erection, but he was more than willing to try again).

Dandelion knew better than to spit out the soap, no matter how foul it tasted, so he pouted instead, giving Geralt the most pitiful look he could muster as he continued to shiver in the cool night air. It seemed to have worked because after a moment Geralt held out his hand, and Dandelion was more than happy to spit the soap out for him.

Once he was sufficiently clean Geralt rinsed him once more, then helped him from the tub and wrapped him in a towel. He rubbed Dandelion’s head briskly to dry his hair as best he could (it hadn’t gotten too wet, most of the water had been dumped on his chest and groin).

“Dandelion, the world is a much safer place for Omegas than it has ever been, but men like Valdo would see it return to the primitive ages past.” Geralt dressed him in a robe as he spoke, then ushered him out of the bathroom and toward his bedroom.

“I know, Geralt, I know. But I’m a liberated man, I-”

“Liberated men don’t have to be stupid.” Geralt lit a fire in the hearth with a snap of his fingers, then pushed Dandelion toward the bed. “I am begging you, don’t go to Valdo without telling me at the very least.” 

“Geralt-”

“Or is that part of the thrill for you Omega? Knowing that he’ll degrade and humiliate you and then, when you return to me, I’ll thrash your hide?”

Dandelion didn’t say anything, but that seemed to be enough of an answer for Geralt. The Witcher shook his head as he pushed Dandelion into the bed. “Do you have lectures to give tomorrow, bard?”

“At noon, yes,” the bard said, leaning into the pillows happily. “On the history of-”

“You’ll be teaching with a well spanked ass,” said the Witcher, draping a blanket over him. “Goodnight Dandelion, we’ll continue this in the morning.” He leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his temple, but then shifted as though he planned to step away. 

“Don’t go,” Dandelion whined.

Geralt sighed and slid into bed beside him, wrapping his arms around Dandelion and pulling him close. “I wasn’t planning to, clearly I have to keep a close watch on you at all times.”

“I love you,” the Omega yawned, burying himself against Geralt happily.

“I love you too, you damnable whore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that my [ask box on tumblr](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/ask) is always open if you'd like to send prompts, fanmail, or accusations of character abuse.


End file.
